Dance with Me
by Mianne.C
Summary: RE-WRITTEN! Sam watched as she waltzed around the tables barefoot and singing along to song that was playing on the stereo. "Dance with me?" She held her hand out to him with a grin covering her face, her big blue eyes batting up at him. SamOC


Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, or anything affiliated with it. I only own Emalie. :) Enjoy, and please review!

One Shot,

Dance With Me

It had been a fairly slow Tuesday night at Merlotte's. It was only twelve thirty, and there wasn't one single person to be seen in the bar. Excluding the few employees' still working of course. It was only Sam and Emalie left in the building, everyone else had gone home early. Emalie had told Arlene to get home to her kids and she would finish wiping down the tables and refilling all of the salt and pepper shakers, along with the ketchup bottles.

She always had been generous that way, making sure every one else was happy. She knew that Arlene had been having a tough time, especially since her fiancée turned out to be the town's serial murderer. She was defensive of poor Arlene too, willing to beat the balls off of anyone who said anything but nice endearments. She doesn't put up with the things like that, especially when it includes her friends. She's fiercely protective.

So now, because its closing time, she brought out the CD player from Sam's office and put in one of the mixes she made, because that is what she always does. She listens to music while she helps close the place down. It was her nightly ritual, and everyone knew what to expect. She would clean while she danced, and she would sing along to the music with a happy grin on her face. It was something that just was, and nobody wanted that to change.

But tonight it was different.

Tonight Sam couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. His gaze trailed along as she danced barefoot around the tables, her shoes long since discarded behind the bar, and she sang softly while swaying in time with the music. She was wearing the usual outfit for a Merlotte's waitress, the skin tight tee with the logo, and the black shorts that showed off most of her toned legs. She was a runner Sam had seen her out on the road running quite a few times. With head phones in her ears, as always, and her lips always moved maybe lip syncing to the words, or maybe she was just singing softly. He didn't know. All that he did know was her lips were very distracting. Even when she was just talking to him and her lips were always shiny with some of that lip gloss stuff, that's when he can barely tear his eyes away.

Although he knew that he was watching her more than he would like to admit lately. Whenever she was working, for some reason his eyes would follow her around the bar as she worked. As she talked with customers, brought them their orders, or even sat and just giggled with the rest of the waitresses that worked here, somehow his eyes always found her among the crowd. He knew that some of his employee's were starting to notice; especially LaFayette. He always raises one of those damn eyebrows like he's on to something. Something that Sam doesn't even know. It made Sam mighty uncomfortable, and he felt like smacking that eyebrow straight off of LaFayette's face.

Then there was Sookie. The woman he fancied himself to be in love with. She was even giving him one of those 'looks'. It also made him extremely uncomfortable, like those itchy tags they put on shirts that doesn't go away until you cut them off. He just wanted everyone to mind their own business. So what if he thought Emmy was attractive; smart, funny, and so what if he was drawn by how friendly she was with everyone. It didn't help that he was ninety percent positive that she would accept him for who he is, furry dog and all.

It still surprised him how easily she fell into synch with the rest of the town, slipping right in. Almost as if she belonged here all along. The town accepted her easier than they had others that is for sure, and Sam knew that it probably had something to do with her bright and contagious smile. When she smiles an actual genuine smile, you can't help but grin back at her. You don't want to disappoint the comfortable happiness that she brings along with her, its taboo.

All of the employee's at Merlotte's know that if they are down and need something to lift them up just a little bit, they go to Emmy. She will put a smile on your face before you can even tell her what's wrong, and then she will listen to every problem you have. She will sit and talk to you until you've poured your heart out, all the while you will feel like the most important person on her priority list. It was an amazing gift, and it was something Sam was drawn to.

The song changed and Emmy did a slight pause in her working, stopping to bend over and lift the chairs onto the tables.

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight

When she started singing again Sam stopped what he was doing at the bar and watched, throwing his bar towel over his shoulder. He might have been staring, but it was hard not to watch. Her hips were swaying slowly with the music, as if she was dancing with an invisible partner. Her feet moved with grace and assurance, because they had done it so many times before. She twirled around, smiling, and her chocolate hair flying behind her. Sam smiled fondly, leaning forward with his palms against the bar. He nearly ducked down when she stopped twirling and was facing him, a wide smile across her face. He knew that he had been caught staring. He felt his cheeks flaming as he fought with himself to just walk away, but settled with avoiding her eyes. He hoped that she would just get past the moment and not linger...

"Dance with me?" He had his mouth open and all ready to give her some lame excuse, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by what she actually had said. His mouth wide open, he watched as she floated over towards the bar all the while winding her way through the tables to him with her hand held out. He was still speechless, his eyes jumping from her hand to look into her eyes. Her incredibly blue eyes that were bright against her dark hair, although they were slightly hidden by the black frames she had against her eyes. But she made them attractive in every way. He stood still for just a moment longer before she held her hand forward again, her face contorted into a pout. Her bottom lip shoved out and quivering.

"Please, Sam?" He smiled before wiping his hands on the bar towel and setting it lazily on the bar. As he walked around the bar he noticed the sparkling giddiness in her eyes and something inside of him lightened instantly. He couldn't help but grin as she took his hand and pulled him toward her.

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

She immediately set the pace and rhythm to the song. Sam, not quite comfortable in his dancing shoes, mimicked every move as well as he could. He felt like one of those teenagers at a lame high school dance, where no one really danced but shuffled their feet slowly back and forth, making the motion of a small circle. It was like he said, not really dancing. His eyes found every other object in the room but her, afraid that her eyes would hold him captive and he would end up looking like a real idiot. That was until he felt her hand move so that she could slip her fingers through his and wind them around so they were in a tight grip. His eyes shifted down to hers and she smiled shyly up at him. Her eyes betrayed her content and blissful mood as they danced, and Sam couldn't help but be proud of himself. Maybe he wasn't as bad a dancer as he had assumed.

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

She continued to sing along with the words, her voice was soft in his ear. Comforting, like a lullaby. He tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her that much closer to him so that their stomachs were touching. He relaxed into the steps of the dance. His earlier rigid movements became slow and smooth, which caused Emmy to smile into his neck. Her heart hadn't ceased it's hammering in her chest from the moment he pulled her into his arms. His racing heart matched the rhythm of hers, unbeknownst to them, while he rested his cheek on the top of her head as they rocked back and forth.

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Sam was sad to listen as the song was coming to an end, because that meant their dance would be over and he wouldn't be able to hold her in his arms anymore. He didn't want that to happen. He held on that much tighter as the music went on through the outro of the song. He discreetly took in the scent of her hair, converting the scent to memory within seconds. It was green apples, mixed with some sort of flower. She always smelled of apples, which to him smelled amazing.

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

He felt her stir in his arms as the song ended and she looked up at him through her eyelashes, the blue of her eyes intensified by the emotion smoldering in their depths. She couldn't take her eyes away from his, except for the occasional glance of his lips. He felt the urge to kiss her strengthen, and he slowly lifted his hand to caress her cheek with his thumb. She leaned fully into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed. He knew that this was the moment, but he took one last complete profile of her features before he carefully slid his hand through her hair to rest against the back of her neck.

He bent down, ever so slowly, so that his face was close enough to feel the heat of her breath against his face. He took that moment to lean his forehead against hers. Her eyes opened expectantly, her cheeks flushed with warmth while she waited. He looked into her eyes to find that they were burning, and that was when he brought his lips down to touch hers.

The flesh of their mouths touched softly; as if they were dipping their toes in to test the water before they dove in.

The force of passion that erupted between them was tremendous, and they were wrapped up in one another before they could even process what was happening. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he lifted her up against him, his arms supporting her around the waist. Their tongues were meshed together, and her hands found their way into his hair where she massaged his scalp with her fingertips. When a deep, rumbling moan boiled from deep within his chest the fire inside of her strengthened ten-fold. The need she felt was over powering any sense of propriety or morals she had. She wanted him, all of him, in that moment. She could tell he felt the same way, especially when his hands inched their way farther up her shirt.

Remembering herself, she broke away. She wouldn't give him everything without knowing he was there to stay. She had learned that lesson the hard way.

"Sam." She said heavily, her labored breathing made it difficult to speak. He opened his eyes, and knew instantly by the look in her eyes that nothing further was going to happen tonight. So he set her on her feet, suddenly bashful at his actions, but still held her close against him. His sensitive nose could smell her arousal, and it drove him wild, but he was afraid that she was regretting their stolen moment. She reached up and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips that reassured him.

"Emalie." he said her name in a gentle whisper, making sure his voice showed the emotions he had inside of him. He wanted her, every little bit of her to be his, and it was killing him. He kissed her forehead to try and rid any indecent thoughts from his mind, and when she beamed up at him his heart almost stopped.

"I won't ruin our friendship by plundering head first into-" She paused searching for the right words, and her cheeks darkened a little. "What I'm sure would be an amazing experience, simply because we didn't think first." He knew what she was going to say before she said it, and he knew that she was right. They couldn't jump right into this, they had to move slowly or else things could break. She meant to much to him for that.

"I know," Sam said, his voice still gravelly with desire. "So," he paused, "Does this mean that I get to take you out sometime?" Her face lit up like a light bulb on a Christmas tree, and her smile was from ear to ear.

"Of course, Sam. I would love to go out with you." He smiled down at her before he grabbed her hand, just as she had done earlier, and pulled her close.

The music was still playing in the background as they danced and she sang in his ear.

* * *

So I wrote this a few weeks after the original, and I knew this was better and I don't know why I never posted it. I want to continue on with the story- maybe a few more chapters because I agree that Sam doesn't get nearly enough love :)


End file.
